First times the charm
by valgaltrulez
Summary: Logan is really disappointed in himself and James is there to help him. What happens when Logan tells him to get lost? Slash. Jagan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please enjoy!**

Logan sighed sitting in his bean bag chair starring at his grades. His grades were awful all 100s except one a here it comes a 99. His mom was going to kill him. 

"Logan your friend James is here. Do you want him to come up here?" 

"Find sure whatever" Logan groaned laying his bed sighing starring at his ceiling. Then he looked at his fish tank he sat up a bit and edge over. 

"Why can't I be like you guys, you never have to confess anything to your mom do you?" 

"I don't think being a fish will help you." James smirked behind him. 

"Oh it just you." Logan smiled turning away from the fish tank. 

"Is that I how I'm recognized know 'it's you'." He stopped leaning against the door and strolled over to sit next to Logan. 

"What's the prob Logie?" James said leaning over to stare at Logan's face. 

"Well I made a horrible grade." 

"What a forty a fifty" 

"No worse I made a 99." Logan breathed sobbing into his hands. James wrapped his hand around his sobbing friend. 

"A 99 that's it that's all" Logan nodded slowly. "Dude I thought YOU failed a class I was like nah that's not the Logan I know and love. I mean I'm like almost failing I have one 90 two 80s and the rest are low 70s. What do you have to worry about? Your mom's not going to kill you okay. "James said hugging Logan. "At least I'm not let that happen." 

"What" Logan said breathing in James' scent. It smelled like mint and cinnamon. 

"Nothing it's not that important. Anyway I'm came over to ask if we could hang out." 

"Where" 

"I don't know the lake the arcade. Whatever you feel like doing I'm with you buddy."James said patting Logan on the back."Uh Logan?" 

"Yeah" 

"Can you let go of me." Logan opened his eyes realizing his was still holding on to James. 

"Um sorry about that." Logan blushed letting going of James. He sat quietly feeling James' gaze on him. "James why are you starring…" James leaned close gently pressing his lips to Logan's. Logan sat quietly feeling light-headed as James mouth moved against his. Logan gained the strength to shove James away. 

"What's wrong did I kiss bad or something?" James asked in a worried tone. "because I'll kiss better next time." 

"No you didn't James I not really use that this." 

"Oh okay. I'm sorry. I was just trying to comfort you." James said emotionally. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"No wait!" Logan yelled. "Kiss me again." 

"Okay" James said pressing his mouth back to Logan's. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist pulling him closer. He laid Logan down on his back and pinned Logan's hands above his head straddling his hips. They both moaned in unison as James grinded down. 

"James" Logan yelled. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I think you should go home." Logan breathed his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Oh okay" James said on the verge of tears. James grabbed his bag he left at the door and ran from the room. 

Logan sat silently thinking._ What did I just do._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey alright sorry for the long wait this is the next chapter of the story.**

Logan sat quietly hoping James would return. "Oh James I'm so, so sorry please forgive me", he repeated over and over again. "I should go find James myself." Logan stood up and grabbed his favorite red jacket racing out his bedroom door.

"Logan, sweetheart where are you going", his worried mother asked. Logan turned around and looked at his mother. Then he noticed how tired and old she looked his usual happy mother sad and worried like the time his father left them.

"Don't worry mom. I 'm going to save James." Logan swung the front door open the cold winter air hitting his face but he ignored that all that matter was James. Logan ran to the Diamond's house rapidly knocking on the door. Mr. Diamond opens the door with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak to James please? Where is he?"

"He's in that stupid tree house of yours" Logan rushed around James house and looked up. He was in the tree house alright crying.

"James please come down" Logan waited for a few minutes. "If you're not coming down I'm going up." He grabbed the rope ladder and climbed up quickly.

James wiped his face off when he saw Logan. "I 'm not crying", James said looking away from Logan.

"James only a true man weeps but a stronger man cries." Logan said patting James shoulder. "Look James I'm sorry for doing what I did back there. But will you ever forgive me."

"I don't know maybe I will but maybe I won't" James said smirking.

"Pretty please Jamie", Logan said batting his eyelashes putting his head on James' shoulder.

"Alright I guess I would for now."

"So James are we friends again", Logan asked.

"No we aren't…we're best friends again. So about the kiss earlier… I was wondering if we could do it again."James smiled.

"Yeah I guess but for now I'll kiss you on the cheek", Logan said kissing James on the cheek."Will that for you?"

"Yeah I guess let's take this relationship slowly okay."

"Okay. James whatever you want ready to go home now?"

"Let's go home", James said following Logan to his house. This was a start of another beautiful friendship.

**So I hope you liked this chapter please review on what you think and tell me how to make it better. Again sorry for the super long wait. Peace out! I love you guys!**


End file.
